Premio
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Harry/Cedric Slash Lo que pasa cuando estas en el laberinto con un rival verdaderamente sexy


**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene Slash si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

* * *

.

.

Premio

.

.

[HarryxCedric]

.

[One-Shot]

.

By Alexandra PaTT

.

.

Fue un instante extraño: él y Cedric se habían sentido brevemente unidos contra Krum, pero enseguida volvieron a comprender que eran contrincantes. Siguieron por el oscuro camino sin hablar; luego, cuando Harry iba a girar a la derecha y Cedric a la izquierda, el joven azabache se sintió extrañamente vacio.

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Realmente deseaba darle la espalda a Diggory y seguir con su camino? Meses hacían que deseaba una oportunidad para estar con él a solas. Verdaderamente a solas, y ¿Qué mejor lugar que un laberinto en el cual nadie los podía observar, donde todo lo que pasara dentro, se quedaría ahí dentro?

En menos de un segundo de reflexión el joven Gryffindor estiró su mano y lo tomó de la manga, logrando que el chico se detuviera a pesar de que no había ejercido la más mínima fuerza en el agarré.

Los ojos grises y cálidos de Cedric, se posaron en el mar esmeralda de los de Harry, brillando con curiosidad ¿Qué podría querer el niño-que-vivió de alguien como él? Por un momento pensó que quizá le exigiría un agradecimiento, uno que sin dudarlo un momento se lo daría. Le estaría eternamente agradecido por haberlo librado de la tortura que era la maldición, a la cual Krum lo había sometido solo un par de minutos atrás, pero al verle las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la mirada gacha, mientras aún lo sostenía le dejo en claro que no era eso lo que buscaba.

El silencio era incomodo para Harry, deseaba ser valiente. Como lo había sido incontables veces anteriormente, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse menos seguro de si mismo de lo que jamás había estado.

─ ¿Sucede algo Harry? ─preguntó el joven Hufflepuff tratando de llamar su atención. Su instinto le decía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía perfectamente cual era el efecto que tenía en las personas la mayoría de las veces.

─Pues yo quería… ─las palabras se atascaban en él.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta ¡Eso era verdaderamente humillante! Bufó frustrado, cosa que solo causo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios del joven Diggory, que ya un poco cansado de la situación que estaban viviendo, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

─Harry ─lo llamó con voz suave y seductora. Potter levantó la mirada como acto de reflejo y ese momento fue aprovechado por Cedric.

Una mano se encargó de tomarlo por la barbilla y lo acercó a sus labios con rapidez. En cuanto sus bocas se encontraron en contacto el laberinto prácticamente desapareció.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraban totalmente abiertos, llenos de confusión, pero solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que decidiera que todo estaba bien, después de todo, _eso _era lo que había estado esperando.

Se dejó llevar y sus manos atraparon se encargaron de sujetar a Cedric por la camiseta y jalarlo todo lo que le era posible hacia él, mientras que él se encargaba de sujetarlo por la barbilla y por el cuello.

Si bien, el movimiento al principio era lento, en solo cuestión de segundos se había vuelto algo febril. Ninguno podía, ni quería negarlo. Se necesitaban.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban morbosamente en la boca del Gryffindor mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban entre sí. El sentimiento, el deseo era algo incontrolable. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ya no se podían detener.

Cedric soltó su barbilla y con manos ansiosas se dedicó a buscar el borde del pantalón de Harry. El pulso de Harry aceleró de manera imposible y se separó de él de un salto, tenía los ojos como platos y se encontraba sonrojado.

Avergonzado miró a otro lado. No podía verlo a la cara, realmente se sentía estúpido por lo pasado, pero simplemente no podía, al menos no en ese momento.

─Claro… ─musitó Cedric y cuando Potter levantó la mirada descubrió que este tenía la suya perdida en algún punto. Se veía como el más perfecto de los sueños, alto, bronceado, el cabello más revuelto y los labios realmente rojos e hinchados; podría ser la personificación misma de un Dios.

El chico se percató de la mirada clavada en él por lo cual la fijó en Harry, para luego sonreírle ampliamente. Caminó acercándose a él de nueva cuenta, mientras el joven Gryffindor solamente pudo retroceder ligeramente confundido.

─ ¿Sabes? Podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión… ─susurró acercando sus labios a los suyos y empezando a depositar húmedos besos en ellos, sus mejillas y su cuello, para luego deslizarse hasta su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes─ Pero ya no podrás escapar.

Su voz le había parecido a Harry la cosa más maravillosa, como un hechizo imposible de resistir, por lo cual solo se dejó besar de nueva cuenta mientras asentía gustoso.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado y demasiado confundido para hacer nada más que recargarse en una de las paredes de setos.

─Bueno Harry, necesito llegar a esa copa ─anunció Cedric, pero al ver el rostro contrariado del chico sonrió─. ¡Descuida, te daré un premio de consolación! ─gritó mientras retomaba camino y dejaba a Harry.

Un par de minutos tuvieron que pasar antes de que el chico volviera a la realidad y con ello a la jugada, pero esta vez totalmente decidido a ganar, de cualquier forma. La próxima vez Cedric sería él que pidiera un premio de consolación.

* * *

Idea loca y bizarra que se me ocurrió mientras vagaba por YouTube xD!

Comenten!!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


End file.
